


I Don't Banter

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Average Day for Twelve & River</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Banter

_Set a few days after Twelve saves River from the Library._

River padded into the control room from the kitchen in her robe, holding a cup of tea. She found her husband at a chalkboard, furiously scribbling numbers. She saw in an instant what he was working on. He had told her about saving Gallifrey instead of destroying it and she was eager to help him.

“Good thing you married an Archeologist,” she said, looking over his numbers.

“Whatever do you mean,” he said, his eyes not leaving the blackboard.

“Finding lost civilizations, that’s what archeologist do. And finding Time Lords, well, that’s my specialty,” River said.

The Doctor made a very Scottish noise of irritation and River laughed. How delightful that he sounded Scottish now. It was like they both still were able to have a piece of Amy with them at all times now. River reached out with a finger and started erasing numbers from the board.

“Stop that!” the Doctor said, stopping to look at her.

“It was wrong,” River said, picking up a piece of chalk and starting to write.

“Wrong? It wasn’t wrong!” the Doctor said, watching her continue to “fix” his numbers. “I said stop that!”

River turned and looked at him, arching an eyebrow. “Make me.”

The Doctor recognized her tactic. “I am against banter now. I don’t banter,” he said, turning his head toward the board and examining the numbers she had written.

“Oh really?” River said, sticking out her bottom lip at him. “So does the new sour old Doctor just expect his wife to say Yes Dear and No Dear in response to his orders?”

“It’d be nice,” he grumbled under his breath as he sat down the chalk. River gave him a look and the Doctor smiled. He grabbed the belt of her robe and pulled her to him. “No I don’t, My Dear. I like my wife just as she is.” He put his arms around her. “Try that line again.”

River looked up at her husband and batted her eyelashes. “Make me,” she said teasingly. The Doctor immediately dipped his head and kissed her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. He kissed her hungrily, one hand finding the back of her neck to pull her closer, his lips pushing against hers, his tongue slipping against hers. His other hand came around and pulled at the belt of her robe, tugging until it came free. His lips continued to plunder hers as his hand came up and grasped her now exposed breast. His lips moved to kiss her neck as his fingers teased her nipple, bringing it to a hard bud easily.

River groaned. “Maybe banter is overrated,” she breathed against his ear and she felt him smile against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> My story of Twelve saving River from the Library - [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1113749). Written before we saw Twelve on screen


End file.
